


Those Two Little Words

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Series: Rollins Collection [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: Winter Soldier, Marvel Cinematic Universe, marvel movies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hints at Hydra, Reader Insert, Reader Knows, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: Reader has a nightmare involving Hydra's most elite and needs some TLC after the fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Intended as reader-insert (as it says in the tags) but I tried to make it as ambiguous as possible. Enjoy!

_“What are you doing, Agent?” Pierce asked calmly, hands up as he eyed the barrel of your gun; he was very collected under pressure, even with your weapon trained on his forehead._

_“Go ahead, Secretary, say those two little words for me.”_

_You heard Jack in the background, ordering you to stand down, but his words were far away; Pierce and Rumlow were the only two people you were focused on now._

_“Agent,” Rumlow growled to the side; you didn’t need to look to see that his hand was on his piece, ready to move at a moment’s notice. But you weren’t going to give him the chance._

_“It doesn’t end with me, you know,” Pierce tried, eyes unwavering, “It’s much bigger than just one person. Cut off one head—”_

_The echo was deafening, but Pierce crumpled to the floor like a marionette with cut strings; before his body had hit the ground, both you and Brock had your weapons pointed at one another. ___

_“I don’t see any new heads growin’,” you bit._

_“You fu—“ ___

You woke up in a cold sweat, a breathless gasp on the tip of your tongue as you frantically looked around your room. The sheets were still a little crumpled, your curtains pulled tight across the window. Your nightstand was a cacophony of clutter while Jack’s was pristine and tidy, as usual. Nothing was out of place, from the laundry basket in the corner—with one of Jack’s shirts hanging precariously on the edge—to the untidy bookshelf you both shared, flush against one wall. The only part missing was your husband, his side of the bed still warm, but strangely empty.

You heard the toilet flush and the sink start in the master-bath. Your breathing came just a little bit easier at the sound, and even more-so when the man in question stepped back into the room.

“Hey, baby, bad dream?” he asked, crawling across his side to gently place a kiss on your forehead.

“Mmm, nothing a good man like you couldn’t fix, Agent Rollins,” you teased, running your fingertips along his arm and causing goose bumps to break out all across his skin. You bit back the sick feeling in your stomach at the memory of the dream, intent on focusing on the present.“Think you’re up to the challenge?”

His smile was slow and sweet, like honey on a cold day; “Challenge accepted.”

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around on my laptop for some time, and I finally decided it was as ready as it was going to get. Hope you all enjoy(ed) it! :)


End file.
